There's No Remedy for Memory
by MasochistandNarcissistFan
Summary: After a night of scheming, Chuck realizes he's watching the girl he loves disappear before his eyes and he lets her know what he thinks.


**Attention: **Based on spoilers/set pictures that have been going around.

A/N: Okay, it's been forever since I've written a fic and posted it on here even though I always said I would give it a try again someday. Well, I finally got around to it. lol I won't get into how I feel about the show since I think it's pretty clear from my writing how I do. And if not, you can totally ask me if you feel that curious to know. Anyway, this is a lot shorter than I planned for it to be but oh well. That's how it came out. XD Enjoy!

Also, thank you **Lauren aka suspensegirl** for being my beta for this. I love you, girlie! :)

* * *

><p><em>This has been a rather odd night.<em>

Chuck's limo pulled up outside of Blair's penthouse. After the day's events, he was feeling exhausted and a little disheveled. He had spent a majority of the time scheming with Blair, Jack, Nate and Serena. And that last hour or so was spent in a brothel.

He turned from his window to glance over at Blair, who was seated next him in her brown trench coat covering her lingerie she had worn for the party. She was staring down at her hands as though she was as lost in thought as he had been. It would be an understatement to say that there was tension in the vehicle between them. They hadn't spoken a word to each other the whole ride over, even though Chuck had wanted to attempt conversation. But that was the thing. He wasn't sure what to say to her anymore. Things had changed a long time ago.

Still, he chose to speak up now, wanting to end the night on a good note, hopefully without further awkwardness.

"Well, it was definitely an eventful evening..." He tried to keep a sly demeanor, "Waldorf."

Blair nodded, continuing to avoid making eye contact with him. "Yeah, it was..."

Cringe-worthy silence followed this and he hated it. He hated that things had gotten this way. Ever since Blair had found out about him paying the Grimaldi's their dowry, they had tried to form a friendship again but things failed to run as smoothly as they hoped. Though really, looking back on their history, it was not hard to believe at all. Things were never easy when it came to the pair.

The silence had gotten to be too much for both of them.

"Look-"

Blair reached out her hand and placed it on top of his. "I'm-"

They both gave out nervous chuckles to themelves. That was one way to break the ice.

Chuck smiled, moving his hand away, causing hers to slide off. He watched as she slowly brought it back to her side, realizing she may have made him uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to apologize. He shook his head. "Forget about it." However, he wouldn't. It was the first time she had touched him in months. "You know, you did great tonight."

"You think?"

"Yes." His mouth curved into a genuine smirk. "It actually reminded me of Victrola." He worried for a second, wondering if talking about the past was taboo but he saw Blair smiling, so it didn't seem too out of the question.

She was finally relaxing a bit in her seat as she replied. "I did feel a bit like my old self again tonight."

"_Old_ self?"

They both knew that Blair had been off ever since the accident, even before that with Louis and her baby in the equation, but as far as Chuck knew Blair didn't want to talk about it. She was content living in the present, dating Dan and living with no consequence. Chuck didn't exactly feel excited rehashing the past but he knew that one day they would have to.

"Just reminded me of simpler times, that's all."

"Oh, you mean the old scheming missions from the high school years? We were a good pair of partners in crime."

Blair laughed. "Not just that. But all of us - you, Serena, Nate, and me, teaming up, coming together, like the way we always did. Even if tonight it _was_ with Jack."

Chuck hesitated to answer her, knowing how it would come out but it was the truth. "Well, we've been around…" He shrugged with a hint of a smile, trying to make it come off as a joke. "You're always welcomed to make your presence known to us, you know."

Unfortunately, Blair had gotten what he had really meant. She smiled sadly, as if the real her had suddenly appeared right before his very eyes. "I know... I've been a horrible friend, haven't I?" She stared him knowingly.

He honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her yes, even though it was the truth, if at least in regards to her treatment of Serena. But Chuck took in the look on her face and knew that guilt was written all over her face. He'd come to know that expression well from these last few months. He knew this conversation had to come to a finish. It wouldn't end pretty if it went on any longer.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have..." He swallowed, forcing himself to keep cool, "Dan coming around to see you soon, so maybe you should go. I'm sure he'll want an explanation of your part in this whole situation."

Blair sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "I honestly hope not. I'm not in the mood for it at all. I'm just really exhausted... and annoyed."

"With me?"

"No. No... Just that... he was following me, _us_, around today."

"Oh." He had almost forgotten about that part with all the other things they had to deal with that day, but the memory of him seeing Dan's face as he and Blair had gotten into his limo came rushing back. He didn't feel guilty since Blair had wanted to join in the scheming mission in the first place (Probably trying to get in good with him and Serena after everything) so why Dan seemed upset at him for luring her back into scheme mode he didn't know. It wasn't _his_ fault. "So..."

"I'm starting to wonder how Serena handled this. He... expects too much sometimes."

Chuck didn't have a say on that part, so he turned the conversation a different way, hoping it wouldn't put him in an awkward situation again. "Have you and Serena... really _talked_ about it?"

"Since he and I...?" Blair sighed. "We have but... It's just not the same anymore, you know?"

"I can imagine." He could. He and Nate had been in that situation enough that he didn't wish it on anyone but it was clear that's where Blair's friendship with Serena was right now. It didn't seem as though it was going to go away any time soon.

"I just don't know how to make things right." She looked at him, as if hoping he had all the answers for her. "I mean, she moved out a month ago to stay at the Empire to make things less awkward and now I almost never see her. She rarely ever comes around and Dan wants to hang out all the time now..." Blair looked down, shaking her head, as if in defeat. "I... I just don't know what to do. What _can_ I do?"

Somewhere inside of him, he had found the courage to ask the question, even though he didn't want to know the answer. He couldn't bear it if it was yes. "Blair, are you... happy with him?"

"What?" She hadn't seemed to expect that question, but he felt it was a fair one.

Of what he had seen and heard of her today, she seemed very happy to get away from Dan. He wasn't making her miserable, Chuck could tell that much. But he knew the situation of the whole thing _was_ making her miserable. She missed Serena, as he knew Serena missed her.

But as long as this thing went on, the situation would never get better.

"I'm not trying to overstep my boundaries here. I just... I want to know whether your relationship with Dan is worth all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that this rift between you and Serena isn't going to go away as long as you are dating him, Blair. She's still in love with the guy; we both know that, though why I will never know..." He saw Blair opening her mouth to speak. "So, ultimately, of course things aren't going to go back to normal."

"But..."

"So, if you want to be with him, you're going to have to expect that things are going to be different from now on between the two of you." In a way, he could have been indiscreetly talking about them as well, but he wasn't. He wondered if she would pick up on it though. The more he looked at her, she did seem to register that possibility. But this wasn't how he had wanted it to go. He hadn't wanted to be in this position of feeling uncomfortable. He had only wanted to see if he could play a role in fixing the friendship of Blair and Serena.

"Now, I'll stop. It's out of my place to say all of this. She may technically be my sister but this is your own feud to finish." He gave her an once-over and saw that she really did seem worn-out. "You're right, you do look rather tired. I won't keep you any longer." He reached over to open her door for her. "Goodnight, Blair."

She stared at him blankly, with her lips slightly parted, as though there was something she longed to say. Something either out of anger or he daresay admiration, not at all like what he knew she would say. But she simply sighed and whispered back, "Goodnight Chuck" with her lips quivering. She slowly got out of the limo, sparing one more glance at him, and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what was considered as a possible fic idea is most likely gonna stay as a one-shot at this point. We'll see based on my inspiration I guess. lol I do kinda like this one. At least what I had them say to each other. Since dialogue's my strong point. XD


End file.
